The Paw Patrol Show: Uncensored Uncut Adult cartoon party
"The Paw Patrol Show" (2018) New Title - Add Plain Title: The Paw Patrol Show Type: tv Sub-Type: series Status: incomplete Year: 2018-???? Source: ...producer/director/writer A group of six rescue dogs, led by a tech-savvy boy named Ryder, has adventures in "PAW Patrol." The heroic pups, who believe "no job is too big, no pup is too small," work together to protect the community. Among the members of the group are firedog Marshall, police pup Chase, and fearless Skye. All of the animals have special skills, gadgets and vehicles that help them on their rescue missions. Whether rescuing a kitten or saving a train from a rockslide, the PAW Patrol is always up for the challenge while also making sure there's time for a game or a laugh. Production / Development Status - Add Status: Announced Update: 31 May 2018 Comment: Paw Patrol Spin off series will be released on October 3, 2018 On FOX With TV-14 And TV-MATURE SHOW On MTV And VH1 And MTV2 With TV-14 After Paw Patrol Gets Cancelled On Nickelodeon and on nick jr. Release Dates - Add Country: USA Date: 12 October 2018 Country of Origin - Add USA Languages - Add English Color / Black & White - Add Color Attribute: (HD) Genres - Add Comedy Directors - Add Name: MacFarlane, Seth Budget - Add Currency: USD Amount: 800,000,000,000,000 Distributors - Add Company: Fuzzy Door Productions us Attribute: (2018) (USA) (all media) (RATED R: FOR VERY STRONG LANGUAGES, BLOOD VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUES, Sexual situations, GRAPHIC NUDITY) Production Companies - Add Company: 20th Century Fox Television us Attribute: (presents) Cast - Add Name: Cohen, Devan Character: Rubble Name: Holley, Kallan Character: Skye Name: Thorne, Alex (V) Character: Zuma Name: Munroe, Gage Character: Marshall Name: Samuel, Tristan Character: Chase/ryder Certificate (ratings) Information - Add Country: USA Certificate: TV-MA Attribute: (uncensored) Country: USA Certificate: TV-14 Attribute: (censored version) Country: USA Certificate: TV-MA Attribute: (video rating: the complete first series) Country: USA Certificate: TV-14 Attribute: (edited tv version: FOX) Country: USA Certificate: TV-MA Attribute: (Contains Strong Language) Running Times - Add Country: USA Time: 28 Attribute: (commercials) Plot Outlines - Add Text: In this new series, all of the paw patrol puppies and all of the other paw patrol characters. (except for Ryder) has lots of funny filfhty sex and swearing. Author: Loren Bouchard Plot Summaries - Add Text: In this new series, all of the paw patrol puppies and all of the other paw patrol characters. (except for Ryder) has lots of funny filfhty sex and swearing. Author: Loren Bouchard Keywords - Add mature sitcom spin-off-sequel teenager paw-patrol Trivia - Add In this new series, all of the paw patrol puppies and all of the other paw patrol characters. (except for Ryder) has lots of funny filfhty sex and swearing. Movie Connections - Add Other: "PAW Patrol" (2013) Type: spin off Reason: In this new series, all of the paw patrol puppies and all of the other paw patrol characters. (except for ryder) has lots of funny filfhty sex and swearing. Other: Ben and Holly (2005) Type: spin off Reason: In this new series, all of the paw patrol puppies and all of the other paw patrol characters. (except for ryder) has lots of funny filfhty sex and swearing. Other: "Shimmer and Shine" (2015) Type: spin off Reason: In this new series, all of the paw patrol puppies and all of the other paw patrol characters. (except for ryder) has lots of funny filfhty sex and swearing. Category:TV-14 Category:TV-MA Category:TV-14 DL Category:TV-MA LSV Category:TV-MA L Category:TV-MA LNV Category:TV-14 DLSV Category:TV-14 DLV Category:TV-14 LSV Category:TV-14 DSV Category:TV-14 DV Category:TV-14 DS Category:TV-14 LV Category:TV-14 S Category:TV-14 V Category:TV-14 D Category:Paw Patrol Characters Category:Spin Off Category:PAW Patrol Category:Seth Macfarlane: Creator Category:Walter murphy: composer Category:From the writers/producers/creators/animations of: family guy, the cleveland show, american dad, south park, bobs burgers plus with all of the old noggin shows characters and sesame street cast and crew members and paw patrol cast and crew members. Category:Family guy: 20th anniversary